Coming In Second
by BellejanelleDearie
Summary: May x Bobbi Athletic AU Bobbi Morse is determined to beat Triathlon champ Melinda May. May notices the attraction between them and decides to strike a bet SMUT *deleted from my acct on ao3, reposted here*


Melinda May was the five-time Triathlon State Champion.

The woman could do it all: she was fast, small, and agile, but she also knew how to pace herself. A skill Bobbi found most of her competitors lacked.

'Competitor' was a term she used loosely to describe the other runners, cyclers, and swimmers she raced against.

Except May, of course.

She was always coming in second to May, right at her heels every time.

Bobbi noticed after a while that May had made it a game.

To let her win for a little while, not trailing far enough behind to give herself away. Bobbi's legs were much longer after all, so it wasn't hard for her to slip ahead.

Then May would let her have it, pedaling and pushing and kicking with so much speed Bobbi would swear she had a superpower of some sort.

May could literally run circles around her, yet she accepted her victories with grace after each event. There was no smirking or arrogance in the woman's gaze when she shook Bobbi's hand after each race, and when Bobbi looked for any sign of cockiness in the shorter woman, she found respect and admiration for her skills as a competitor instead.

The resentment she grew towards May as a result made her feel like a complete asshole, but Bobbi was still partially convinced May toyed with her on purpose.

Another thing about May: she was drop dead gorgeous.

All sharp lines and hard angles, placed on a backdrop of well moisturized skin that hid its lean muscles well until her body started to move.

That's why Bobbi made sure she stayed far away from May whenever she went training. Seeing the woman do her stretches every morning in her sleeveless tops and leggings…well, it was a bit distracting.

And kind of intimidating.

"You won't beat her, Morse."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Piper."

Bobbi leaned against the leg machine once she'd finished her rep and sighed. Piper was an assistant trainer who mostly just sat back and chatted with the marathoners as they did their exercises.

"Sorry. But no one ever beats May. Although you do come close, occasionally."

She had to appreciate Piper's bluntness, even when it wasn't always welcome.

"Well maybe I would have more luck if I was left alone."

She stared pointedly at Piper for a second before flashing a smile. Piper always knew she was joking, and she wasted no time now to fire back her next reply.

"Be real, Morse. You didn't even do a full rep. I could see you watching May do her breathing exercises from the treadmills."

"And which one of us is the creepy one again?"

Bobbi wouldn't admit it, but Piper did make a good point. She wasn't being as inconspicuous as usual today. She headed over to the matts and began doing stretches of her own. Piper, of course, followed her there.

"Hey," the other woman shrugged. "Believe me, I get it. If I wasn't dating Daisy..."

"Ouch. Let's hope Daisy never hears that."

"Pretty sure she agrees."

"About you or her?"

"Look Morse, you're not the first one to have a thing for May. I'm pretty sure everyone here wants her at least a little. But the only way you are ever gonna get her attention is if you beat her."

Bobbi nearly loses her footing on the matt. Damn it! She is never this sloppy. She sends a glare Piper's way and the other girl throws up her hands.

"I'm just saying, pal. You got your work cut out for you."

With that, Piper leaves her side to go scold some douchey looking guy named Ward about wiping down his machine.

Left to her thoughts, Bobbi resumes her workout and tries as hard as she can to tune out The Hot Triathlete Who Shall Not Be Named.

Stupid title, but it works.

She spends the next three weeks gearing up for the big race, not even needing to remind herself not to think about May anymore, unless in terms of finally showing the older woman up and thus gaining her affection. Or something. She hadn't really thought about what would come next, assuming she could even make it that far.

Soon enough the day was here.

The triathlon was spread out an entire weekend with one event each day.

First up was swimming.

Bobbi usually wore a one-piece for practice but today she was suited in an athletic bikini and was in the middle of applying generous amounts of sunscreen to her legs when she saw her.

May had come in a one-piece, choosing practicality over all, as always. But it didn't stop Bobbi from gazing shamelessly at the woman's muscled legs. Her short, tawny calves flexed each time she took a breath during her customary Thai-Chi routine. Bobbi's gaze floated up to her thighs, also equally dangerous and beautiful in their power.

She quickly took her mind off this dangerous train of thought and dropped her eyes to the ground, where she noted in faint surprise that May's toenails were painted a soft shade of peach.

Look at me, Bobbi thought shamefully, being shocked that a woman as badass as May painted her toes.

She ended her appraisal and geared up for the race.

"Take your mark…"

The swimmers lined up on the starting blocks as the announcer called out, "Get set…".

"Go!"

Bobbi cleared her mind as she dived into the water, letting her mind focus on the race instead.

She didn't think as her arms pushed through the water. By the time she emerged from her dive she was a good twelve yards away from the blocks. She knew her height and flexibility would give her a great advantage in the water, but that alone would not be enough to beat May.

Bobbi allowed herself to peek on her right side and sure enough, she and the smaller woman were neck and neck. Bobbi sped up her kicking and focused on reaching the end of the pool. It was only a hundred-yard race, so there was no time to waste.

She eased into a flip-turn and began making the swim back to the finish. May had edged in front somehow, her body probably more agile in the turn than hers was. Bobbi knew that May had her beat as far as speed was concerned, so she increased the reach of her strokes.

By the time the ladies reached the final ten yards it was unclear to anyone who would win. In a last second decision Bobbi chose to save her last breath for the finish and powered through the final five in one large stroke.

When she bobbed her head out of the water there was stunned silence at first, then loud cheers. That crowd response could only mean one thing. She glanced to the woman beside her and saw an angry scowl in place of a normally calm expression.

Bobbi had won the race.

She was still in shock as she headed back to the locker room, getting pats on the back and congratulations from other racers along the way.

She was just shy of the entrance when an invisible hand grabbed her and all but slammed her back against the wall.

"What the hell? May?!"

The woman had a hand on her shoulder, barely concealed rage shining bright in her eyes.

"What did you do?"

Bobbi gaped at May.

"What did I do? You're the one holding me in a death-grip, which you should stop soon, before this escalates."

May hears the warning in her voice and though Bobbi doesn't doubt she was primed for a fight (that was her whole basis for approaching Bobbi, after all), her comment seemed to snap the other woman back to her senses.

May stepped back and Bobbi suddenly realized why she was so upset.

"Are you angry I won the race, May?"

Bobbi can't hide the smirk she feels growing on her lips anymore. "Is that why you accosted me and implied that I cheated? Wow. I pegged you for a much more gracious loser than that, but I guess it's easier to be gracious when you never lose, isn't it? Until now, of course."

May's glare deepened for a moment, then it deflated.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly. "I just…wasn't expecting that. But it's no excuse to grab you and question your integrity."

Turns out Piper was right. She'd be sending a gift basket her way soon. Bobbi stepped closer into May's space, using her height to dominate the other woman and peered boldly into her eyes.

"You know May, you grabbing me like that…it wasn't all that unpleasant. Its just such a shame it took me dusting your ass in that pool for it to happen."

May's expression remains calm, and for a moment Bobbi wonders if she made a mistake and misjudged everything. She was about to back away when May closed the little distance that remained between the two of them and licked her lips.

"I knew I saw you watching me as I trained", her voice and face were perfectly neutral, but there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You wanna fuck me don't you, Morse?"

Bobbi panted and blinked her eyes, trying to stave her gaze away from Melinda's lips. She didn't dare answer Melinda's question.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" May was whispering now.

She knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe she always had. "Two events out of three. If I win, you have to eat me out."

"And if I win?"

Bobbi may have been horny, but she wasn't stupid. She could never agree to anything without knowing all of its terms.

"You won't", May said, way too smugly. "But if you do, then…what would be your part of the bargain, Bobbi?"

"Oh, I get a choice now?" Bobbi couldn't focus on May addressing her by first name. Nope, not yet.

May nodded. She was clearly still enjoying herself. Bobbi thought it was time to change that.

"If I win," Bobbi said huskily, "I want to fuck you in the locker room. On the benches. Locked door, no audience, and I want you to scream my name when I make you come. And I will make you come. Maybe more than once, if I'm feeling generous."

May was trembling on her feet, almost unnoticeably, and Bobbi knew she had her ace in the hole.

She just had to make sure she was good enough to get it.

She didn't stop thinking about May even after she got home that night.

The feel of her skin on Bobbi's was intoxicating and the ache she felt to prove May wrong and absolutely smoke her in the next two competitions was almost as strong as the desire to kiss away the tension (and some of the unresolved anger issues) from May's delicate shoulders.

Bobbi let the soup from her loufa drip down her legs as she showered. She took full, deep breaths as steam gathered around her head. Her right hand was curled in a tight ball, trying desperately hard to stop itself from wandering to her warm center.

Taking a steamy hot shower after coming face-to-face with Melinda May the first time was probably not the best idea.

Bobbi sighed and switched the dial to cold.

The bike ride was sweltering.

Sweat glued to Bobbi's skin and her ass chafed uncomfortably in her bike shorts. She didn't see May the whole time they raced around the block surrounding the gym. Bobbi was distracted the entire race, and she wasn't surprised when May finished first, as usual.

The walk to the locker room that day was uneventful, as May apparently felt like cornering her competitors near the double doors only when they had the nerve to surpass her. Bobbi stared wistfully at the clock on the wall and went home.

The sprint was the most energetic race of all. A large crowd gathered by the starting line, and Bobbi knew with her three years of experience that an even larger crowd would be waiting at the finish.

It was only a hundred yards.

Bobbi had a lot riding on this race. If she won, the Melinda May, current state champion of Shield Triathlon, would be squatted down in less than an hour giving her amazing head in the locker room. And if May won…well, she got to have sex with May either way.

But she'd rather be the winner. If nothing than to wipe the confident smirk she constantly saw the older woman wearing right off her gorgeous face.

Bobbi lined up at the starting line and adjusted the tiny spandex shorts she wore that day that barely covered her ass cheeks. Behind her she heard a whistle and turned to glare over at Piper, who gave her a thumbs up in response.

Piper nudged Daisy's shoulder and she looked up from her phone and waved. Bobbi smiled back. She'd always gotten along with Daisy, daughter and intern for the triathlon's head coordinator, Phil Coulson.

It was Daisy's job to promote the citywide event on social media, hence the reason why she was always on her phone. That, and Daisy also just really enjoyed being on her phone.

She lined up to the starting block and caught eyes with May. She didn't allow her gaze to linger on May's body longer than strictly necessary, as one glance at all the firm muscles outlined on her petite little frame would likely send Bobbi into a thirst spiral.

And the last thing she needed right now was to be hot and bothered by the competition. Not before they crossed the finish line.

Bobbi shakes her arms loose and gets into position. She carefully shuts out everything besides the sound of her own breathing and waits for the shotgun that signals the start of the race.

The gun goes off and Bobbi takes off. Her mind doesn't think as her long legs stretch across the pavement. In her peripheral she can already see the other racers lagging behind. Only one space behind her is empty.

In a huff, Bobbi wonders who in the hell May managed to pass her up so quickly and she pushes herself to run even faster.

The cheers on the other side pick up and Bobbi assumes that they are neck-and-neck, battling for dominance in the last half of the dash. She widens her strides even further. They cross the line.

For the first time ever, Shield Triathlon has to use instant replay to determine who won the race. Silence washes over the track as the judges review the tapes.

Melinda May is declared the winner for the sixth year in a row, beating Bobbi's time by a sixteenth of a second.

They have one hour before the medal ceremony.

Bobbi races to the locker room.

May catches up with her a few minutes later with an annoyed look on her face. Clearly, she'd had to escape from the crowd that rushed over to congratulate her on another historic win. She's turned down six reporters in the last ten minutes, if Bobbi's count was correct.

"Congratulations," Bobbi barely had time to say before full lips are on hers, pressing her hard against the lockers and tugging on her ponytail. Bobbi hums against May's lips with a squeal of surprise before she moans against her mouth and settles into the kiss.

It's a bit uncomfortable, given their height difference and Bobbi's position against the lockers, and she slides herself down a little to balance them out. Her hands slide down to May's ass and she gives it an experimental squeeze, loving how simultaneously firm and fleshy it feels in her grasp.

May breaks the kiss and smiles up at her mischievously.

"A bet is a bet Morse" she says, her voice going husky. "You know what that means."

She raises a brow and looks pointedly at the locker room benches. Bobbi coughs out a chuckle and rolls her eyes back.

Or course she knew what it meant. She's only been fantasizing about this very moment for weeks. But May's ribbing was amusing to her and gratifying. It reminded Bobbi that she was not the only one looking forward to having sweaty locker room sex with her attractive rival.

She smirked, and with a renewed sense of confidence, allowed for May to trot over to the benches first.

May lies down with her back flat on the bench and her knees pressed together. Bobbi takes a seat behind her feet and pulls her legs apart. She crawls into the open space and levels their bodies together. She raises a brow.

Foreplay or no foreplay?

Mays answer is a hungry stare at her lips and she smirks. Foreplay it is, then.

She lifts May's tank top and her hands begin palming May's firm breasts from under her sports bra. She kneads the flesh together at a slow speed and May moans, arching her body into Bobbi's strong hands. Bobbi applies smooth kisses to May's abs, loving the simultaneously taught and supple skin of her body. She grabs onto May's hips and snakes her hands around her ass, fondling her skin from over her black leggings. She eases them down from the front to May's thighs, trying to avoid any skin-to-skin contact with the bench. With one last smile back at May, Bobbi dips her head down to May's glistening core and gets to work.

She licks up the wetness around May's hooded entrance and circles back to her clit, flicking it back and forth with the tip of her tongue. It's a technique she's had many years to practice, on quite a few extremely willing participants.

Needless to say, it's gotten satisfied results.

To her credit, May hasn't given Bobbi the satisfaction of breaking her so easily, except for her initial moan, and she spends an inane amount of effort trying to school her expression while Bobbi gives her the most phenomenal head of her life.

And she has had some damn good head, from a lot of very willing givers.

She flicks her tongue over May's clit, smirking when she feels the brunette woman shudder underneath her. After a few moments of teasing May's clit and a terse "get on with it" hissed from May, she brings her tongue directly over May's center.

Bobbi decides to play coy and use her fingers. One at first, then two, just feeling around inside her rival before she starts to curl them.

May gasps as her walls close in the finger invading the tight space and bucks her hips against its pressure. Bobbi smirks mischievously and takes the finger out for tasting. But she already knows what her rival tastes like, so she brings the dripping finger to May's lips instead.

May is more pliant than Bobbi expects by this point, which means she is very impressed by her head, and she opens her mouth to suck on Bobbi's finger obediently. Bobbi's mouth waters at the sight of it.

She has half the mind to comment on it but holds back. They are just starting to find a rhythm here, and if May became defensive over her early submission, it could all be ruined.

Bobbi regretfully pulls her finger away from May's mouth and goes back to swiping away at her clit with her tongue. Her index finger hovers over the entrance to May's flushed center. Bobbi teases it and her thumb around the clit while her lips are pressed against May's.

May starts to moan audibly and Bobbi knows she is close. She decides to close out the deal by bringing two fingers inside of May and slowly working them in and out of her until May growls and bucks her hips even faster. Bobbi speeds up her thrusts until May is teetering on the edge of her orgasm before abruptly pulling out.

The glare May levels at her for this is priceless.

Bobbi rolls her eyes. "Relax, baby. We're not done yet. Just honoring my part of the deal."

May quirks her head and narrows her eyes, not following the blonde's train of thought. Instead of giving her a verbal response Bobbi smiles at her with hooded eyes and brings her mouth back onto May's pussy. It wasn't technically cheating if her mouth was still on her when she came.

She sucks hard onto May's swollen clit and May lets out a cry of pleasure that reverberates across the empty locker room. She rocks her hips and lets Bobbi's mouth fuck her to orgasm, her eyelids fluttering open and closed as Bobbi laps every last drop of liquid from her satisfied vagina. Her mouth parts halfway and Bobbi stares at its beauty in awe and envy. May's lips were plump and full by their natural design, and were never chapped even in the most dry weather, like today or during the bike race yesterday afternoon.

Bobbi sighs and rests the side of her head against Melinda's thigh. She wipes the wetness from corner of her mouth and looks around the locker room. A few stray drops of May's arousal litter the floor and she makes a mental note to clean up her mess, knowing that Piper would have to clean it otherwise.

And a good wingwoman like her didn't deserve to be screwed over like that.

May lifts her head up from the bench and untangles a few strands of hair that got caught on the ends. Apparently in their frenzied kisses they'd snatched each other's hair ties off, and her brunette locks and Bobbi's golden blonde ones had the post-sex frizziness to show for it.

Bobbi follows suit and straightens up her sports bra, which was pitifully off kilter and displaying an eyeful of underboob.

"That was fun", May murmured, appreciatively. "We should do it again sometime."

Bobbi smirks. "Sure May. I'd love to see you return the favor when I kick your ass next year."

May chuckles. She goes over to the mirror and readjusts her leggings. "Not gonna happen Morse. Although I am curious if you taste as good as that tongue of yours."

Bobbi gaped openly at May's back as her reflection stared smugly at her in the mirror. Melinda May just admitted that 1) she thought Bobbi was great at oral, 2) she wanted to fuck her with her mouth next, and 3) she anticipated Bobbi being her rival once again next year.

And she did it in one short sentence. It was a lot to accomplish, even for 6 Time State Triathlon champ Melinda May. May reaches over the paper towel dispenser and crosses back to the bench where Bobbi still sat perplexed. Bobbi was unsure what May was doing until she began to clean and sanitize their spot from the benches, as well as the tiny bit of run off that had dripped to the floor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bobbi found her voice at last. May shot her a weird look and kept cleaning.

"It's my mess, Bobbi. I'm doing what any responsible person would do and cleaning it up."

Bobbi blinked. Oh. It hadn't occurred to her that May would be the one to clean up.

"Did you think I would you do this, or Piper?", May goes on with a dry tone before finishing her task and throwing the paper towels in the trash. She sets her hand on her hip and gazes down at Bobbi inquisitively

"I'm not that much of an asshole."

Bobbi springs up, ready to stammer an apology when May waves her off and heads to the door.

"Don't worry about it, Morse. And you might want to clean yourself up a bit. You look disheveled."

She takes one last look at Bobbi and smirks. Her eyes are full of teasing at mirth and Bobbi can't really help it when her lips quirk back.

"And you look like you just got fucked by your hot blonde rival. Now go get that gold. I'll be at the podium in a few."

After May leaves, Bobbi takes her advice and straightens up her appearance. She runs a finger though her newly retied ponytail and heads out the door.

Piper greets her almost immediately and she swears, ducking under the shorter woman to avoid a head on collision.

"Were you listening through the door?!"

"No, but I saw May leave from here a few minutes ago and I just had a hunch. So", she wiggled her eyebrows, "you do it or what?"

Bobbi crossed her arms. She swears Piper could act like a five year old sometimes. "Not that its any of your business", Bobbi started, "…but yes. We did. Well, I gave her head on the benches. You don't have to worry about the mess by the way, May took care of that…" Bobbi could have kept going, but one look at Piper's face says she checked out at the words "yes we did", "head on the benches", and "May took care of it."

"Nice", she beamed. Piper did her best impression of a news reporter as she and Bobbi headed to the podium for the medal ceremony.

"So, Barbara Morse, you just had sex with Melinda May. What do you plan to do next?"

Bobbi looked up and spotted May on her place at the podium, standing tall (as tall as a five-four woman on a twenty inch box could be). She answered honestly.

"Next year I'm gonna beat May's ass, at all three events, and she's gonna thank me by getting me off with her cute little mouth."

Piper shrugged. "As long as you guys clean up afterwards, dude, its fine by me."

Bobbi took her spot at second place and smiled.

This time next year, she would be coming first.


End file.
